


My Ordinary Life

by Sturmius



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Discrimination, F/M, Minor Violence, Ordinary Life, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a human, Slow Burn, Smut, english is not my first language, hehe, reader is female, reader will not become a mary sue, undertale - Freeform, very slow, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturmius/pseuds/Sturmius
Summary: You are Lindsey Ferrell - a normal young adult, living a normal life, working as a normal cashier.nothing in her life is out of the ordinary.well, not anymore, now that there's monsters in the city.





	1. A normal day in a normal life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Sturmius, the creator of My Ordinary Life. :)  
> This is my first time writing a fiction, since i am originally an undertale artist on deviantart. xP  
> wanna have a look at my works?  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sturmius
> 
> next chapter is gonna be longer, promised xP

You wake up to the sound of an alarm clock. 6am, like every day. You turn the alarm off. Just another normal day. After lying in bed for another 10 minutes and thinking about whether you call in for the day or build up enough motivation to get up, you decide it’s best you go to work today.  
You sloppily let your legs fall out of your blankets onto the ground. Ugh, January, why are you such a cold month? You take a deep breath and push the blankets off your body, feeling each individual hair stand up due to the sudden rush of cold touching your skin. It’s not like you dislike winter, you just dislike spending money, so you turn the radiators off every evening. 

You take a moment to look at your crumbled-up blankets and suppress a sad sigh before getting up and slowly making your way to the bathroom. Instead of undressing in the bathroom, like any normal human being would, you take off your clothes on the way. It’s less time consuming, you tell yourself.  
After arriving in the bathroom and leaving behind a trail of pajamas, you take a look at your reflection in the mirror.  
Long hair, brown, could use a cut. Mmmh, not yet. Maybe next week. Green eyes, or maybe blue? Not really sure, they seem to change depending on how the light hits them, and pale skin with a few freckles scattered around the nose. It’s a face you can see everywhere. Nothing memorable about it, but you’d say you’re pretty nonetheless.  
After taking a long shower, drying yourself off and putting on some make up, you make your way back to your bedroom, collect the trail of clothes you left earlier and throw them into the laundry basket. You put on your work clothes and go into the living room to eat some breakfast before work and watch what’s on the news. “Probably nothing worth mentioning, as always. Ebott City has always been so boring.”, you tell yourself while searching for the remote in the cushions of your couch while balancing a bowl of cereal in the other hand. Boring isn’t bad though. You like it boring, not having to stress about anything.  
After finally finding the remote and turning the TV on you zap through the channels, only to stop at the news channel. Gotta stay updated, you know?  
The news reporter says something about some natural disaster on Hawaii, nothing big. Then he looks at his notes in disbelief.  
“Uhm..”, he starts. How unprofessional. You roll your eyes at the reporter while he leans out of the screen, to whisper to one of his coworkers, that has to be standing there “Uh.. Michael? Is that a joke? You know you can’t joke around like this now. This is live.”, he whispers, only some noises of disapproval are heard as an answer, since his coworker, Michael, isn’t wearing a microphone. 

The news reporter leans back into view and fixes his tie nervously. “Heh. I -uhm.. I have some.. interesting news to share. Apparently, some weird creatures were seen by a group of hikers this morning at mount Ebott. A reporter has been sent to get further information. We will inform you as soon as possible about it. Please stay tuned. I am George Winter and this was your 7am news.” After finishing his sentence you can see him turning back to his coworker with an unamused face, ready to shout at him. The advertisements turn on.

“. . .What? The fuck was that about? Either aliens decided to visit us, or some innocent hikers must’ve run into a furry party. Or maybe it’s really just a joke.”, you let out a little giggle and turn the TV off. You eat a last spoon full of cereal and head off to work.

You arrive at work 10 minutes early, as always, and you are greeted by your boss, as always. “Good morning Miss Ferrell. You’ll be at the register today.”, he said, telling you your tasks for the day. “Good morning Mister Richter. I’ll make sure to register everything that’s going on today.”, you joke, only to realize it’s your boss you’re talking with, laugh it off awkwardly and smack your palm on your forehead while he walks away again.

12pm. You usually spent your breaks alone, depending on who you are working with. Today was such a usual day. You lean back in your chair and take out lunch, which you bought before going to the staff room. A turkey sandwich, as always. You pull out your phone and send a few memes to your friends before looking up the news again. Something about the weird creatures caught your attention and you wanted to know what’s up with them. 

The first article you found already read the title “MONSTERS in Ebott City?!”, the second article “Unknown creatures living under Ebott City!” and the list goes on similarly. “So.. Michael apparently didn’t joke about it.”, you whisper. Talking to yourself was a bad habit of yours. Sometimes you even read out loud without noticing. But no one heard you, you’re the only one in the staff room now.  
You sit up and decide to read one with a more interesting title. “The mysteries of Mount Ebott – UNRAVELED”, you read out loud with a dramatic voice. Then your voice falls into the monotone reading voice. It’s not like you’re trying to impress someone with your reading abilities. “Today at around 6:50am some hikers found a group of unidentified creatures at the top of Mount Ebott. After sending an investigator to the scene, the creatures, or “Monsters” as they call themselves, explained there’s nothing to be afraid of and that they will not cause any harm. They were accompanied by a human child, which seems to be mute. We are now interviewing the child and one of the monsters, which is said to be the king. Further updates will follow.”

Wow. I guess monsters are actually a thing now. That’s new.


	2. knock knock

Still not sure about whether this is a joke or if they’re really serious about it… but the sheer number of articles and rumors on the internet have to be true to at least some extent. 

You continue to stuff your mouth with that sandwich you bought earlier. All that research made you forget you even had one in the first place. After shoveling that piece of bread in your mouth as gracefully as a starving hyena, you get back to work with your mind still drifting off to those “Monsters “.

After a rather unspectacular workday you go home at around 3pm. The way home felt rather strange this time. You saw people rambling and showing each other the articles about the strange occurrence that has happened this morning at Mount Ebott. Some seem to be rather excited and start constructing theories on what or who those monsters are and why they have surfaced now, others already group up and start ranting about them. 

“Would be better, if those things stay in that stupid mountain. “

“What the fuck are they even supposed to be? “

“Look at these weird pictures. “

“Disgusting... “

You shake your head silently. People already started discriminating them before they even arrived here. Humanity is so cruel. You never really liked humans that much. The way they interact with each other, fight each other and try to find new ways to destroy each other is upsetting. Humans have no respect towards any other creature and that’ll most likely never change. 

At least it’s only a handful of people that are willing to cause trouble. Most of them don’t seem to bother at all. It‘s likely they still think it’s a joke. Fake-news. But the number of articles on the internet makes it hard to doubt it. „I’m sure they’ll have some more information later. “, you talk to yourself, quickly realizing your mistake and looking around to see if someone saw you rambling. >>I should really stop talking to myself…<<, you manage to think this time around. 

Arriving at your apartment, you slide the key into the keyhole and open the door by pushing it with your right shoulder. „Aaah. Home sweet home.~“, you sigh, throwing your jacket on a chair (which you never sat on, because it’s really just a chair you use for your jacket) and kick the shoes off your feet. 

Immediately you turn on your TV and use it as background noise while turning on the radiators and reheating the food from yesterday in your microwave. Cooking is nice and cheap, but only cooking for yourself really is no fun at all. You should invite your friends for dinner, if they’re even interested in it. It’s been a while since you’ve had a real conversation with them. You usually send funny memes back and forth and that’s it. The only answers you get are emojis, but hey, at least they answer at all. The afternoon news turns on.

You sit down on the couch with your plate in your lap, eagerly biting into the reheated lasagna from yesterday. With every time you reheat your food it seems to lose some of it’s flavor.

„Hello and good afternoon. My name is George Winter and these are the news for 4pm.“, pause, „The rumors about the so called „Monsters“ of Mount Ebott still catch the attention of the people of Ebott City. Our Reporter will now show the results of the interview.“

The screen now changes to the image of a woman, standing on top of a mountain, with the city skyline as background. „Thank you, George. I am currently here at the top of Mount Ebott. According to the child, Frisk, which is said to be their ambassador and accompanied the monsters on free will,the monsters are here without any intend to harm us and want to achieve a peaceful unity between humans and monsters. The government is currently trying to find temporary homes for the monsters until we’ll find a solution for their stay.“

„Temporary homes..“, you think out loud with your mouth still full, „my neighbors moved out a few days ago. Maybe i’ll get monster neighbors.“. You stop listening to the news report, since they changed topic again, shovel a last bit of lasagna in your mouth and get up to clean the dishes. >>What would a monster want as a welcoming gift? Maybe cupcakes? Do monsters eat cupcakes? Do monsters even eat anything at all?<<, you think while rinsing the dirt off the plate to put it into the dishwasher. 

You decide to wait a bit until you know more about it. It might still take a while until those ‘temporary homes‘ are ready anyway. It all seems to go way too fast. How did that child, which is supposed to be the ambassador, manage to get things rolling so extremely fast? Isn’t the government taking it too lightly? >>I guess it’s not my problem.<<, you decide to let it slide and put on your pajamas to watch a trash movie instead. Sharknado, classic. After finishing the movie, you send another quick meme to your friends, clean the living room and head to the bathroom.

Another glance at the mirror shows the same face as before, but. . . a bit more. . exhausted. Your hair is a mess, your make up isn’t serving it’s purpose to make you prettier anymore and the bags under your eyes make your face look older than you are. „Lindsey Ferrell. Did you always look like this?“, you ask your mirror, not expecting an answer from it, but expecting someone else to answer you. Who? You don’t know.  
You brush your teeth, remove your remaining make up and turn the radiators in your apartment off before you go to bed. 

 

After sitting down in bed, you unravel your crumbled-up bed sheets and cover yourself with them. A last check at the alarm clock tells you today is actually Saturday. „Oh hey. I don’t have to get up early tomorrow.“, you chirp and flick your alarm off, throwing your fists in the air with the sound of a victorious „yes!“ filling the room. 

You quickly hide your arms under the sheets again, since your room will start getting cold in a bit and snuggle with your blanket to get comfortable.  
You quickly find yourself sleeping like a rock.

 

The next morning you wake up to loud noises in the hallway outside of your apartment. „Uuugh.. why are the walls made of paper…?“, you grumble annoyed and look at the alarm clock. 8.47am. Who on earth came up with the idea to be so loud at this ungodly time?  
You knock on your wall to show your annoyance then take your pillow and put it over your head before the loud noises got replaced by a deep laugh. „who’s there?“, asked the voice from outside your apartment. Who’s there? Is he really thinking i was intending to initiate knock knock jokes? The game is on. 

„Candis.“

„candis who?“

„Candis annoying noise stop?“

„ouch. that’s how you greet new neighbors?“, the deep voice answered with a low chuckle. „God damnit. So much for wanting to make cupcakes as a gift.. now they must hate me.“, you think out loud and immediately cover your mouth. You didn’t say that, did you? „don’t worry. we don’t hate you..yet. and cupcakes sound nice.“, he jokes and the loud rumbling noise continues after a raspy screech fills the hallway.  
New neighbors, huh? Monsters maybe? You press the pillow further onto your head to block out more of the sounds. As if new neighbors, no matter if monsters or humans, get the privilege to destroy your holy Sunday morning. „Guess I’ll make cupcakes later..“, you whisper to yourself and close your eyes, ignoring the loud thumping caused by moving furniture for the next 2 hours.

You didn’t sleep. You couldn’t sleep, but you tried nonetheless. No way you’re going to get up before 10am on a Sunday morning. After finally building up enough motivation to get up, you realize how cold your apartment has become again. You shiver a little and pick up your blanket to wear it as a cape. „Did it get colder last night or am i imagining things?“, you ask, not expecting an answer. You shuffle over to the radiator and turn it on, still wearing your blanket as a cape. With one hand on the cold metal of the radiator you wait till it gets warmer. A small sigh escapes your mouth when the metal starts getting warmer. The loud noises of shifting furniture and weird screeching (whatever that has been caused by) have stilled about 20 minutes ago. But your lost sleep will never come back. 

After warming up for a minute you brush your teeth and hair in the bathroom but keep your pajamas on. It’s Sunday after all.  
You make yourself some breakfast and watch the news again. Something about homeless puppies –„Awww. I really want a puppy. But i don’t think i have time for one, nor do i want to walk it all day long.“, a disappointed sigh escapes your mouth. You eat your cereal and scroll through your phone. Recipes for cupcakes. „I still want to bake today. Hopefully i have everything here to make some. Should be enough for simple ones though.“, you ramble, choose an easy recipe and search through the cupboards of your tiny kitchen. It’s big enough for two people to comfortably fit in the space, but far from enough to properly move around. Well, it serves its purpose.

You collect all the necessary ingredients and put them on the counter. After measuring out everything and combining them in a bowl, you pour the dough into a cupcake tray and put it into the preheated oven. 20 minutes. >>I hope my new neighbors will like them.<< you think and smile through the little window in the oven. 

While waiting for the cupcakes to be done, you clean the counters and prepare the frosting, with which you decorate the cupcakes after they have finished baking and cooled down a little. Wow, they turned out pretty nice. 

Neatly packed into clear plastic foil and some cute ribbons tied to them, you look at the result. „May I say, that I am pretty fucking awesome?“, you ask nobody again and put your hands on your hips. Humming a little song, you step into your bedroom and dress yourself, so the first time they’ll actually see you, you won’t make an even worse first impression than you already did earlier. 

You put the small packages on a tray and carry it to the apartment next to yours. Time to make a good second impression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Sturmius, the creator of My Ordinary Life. :)  
> This is my first time writing a fiction, since i am originally an undertale artist on deviantart. xP  
> wanna have a look at my works?  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sturmius


	3. Surprise

„Time to make a good second impression.“, you chirp, opening your apartment door with your elbow and closing it with your foot. With a mix of excitement and a tiny bit of fear you stand in front of your new neighbors apartment. The sound of arguing men reaches your ears through the paper-thin walls.

„OMG, SANS! WE CANNOT PUT IT THERE! ALL OF ITS BREATHTAKING BEAUTY WILL BE GONE!“, a raspy, very loud noise exclaims, which is then followed by a lower voice, „ heh, sure was breathtaking to carry it up here.“

„SAANS! YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE THAT PUN! YOU DIDN’T EVEN CARRY ANYTHING!“

„yeah, i couldn’t, cuz i got a bit carried away by my super cool brother. literally.“

>>Is it really okay for me to knock now…? They seem to be arguing about something. Or maybe I can stop them from arguing by knocking.. I’ll try.<<, you think, as you realize you can‘t even knock, because of the tray you’re holding.  
You decided to knock at the door with your foot. 

Immediately you get a low „who’s there?“ as an answer.

„Needle.“, you went with it.

„needle who?“

„Needle lil help gettin‘ through.“

His answer was laughter but his brother sounds like he’s about to explode. „did I fuck up?“, you ask yourself and the door opens. „nah. my bro just doesn’t like puns.“, a skeleton (!?) says. It.. he? Seemed about as tall (or small) as you, maybe even a little bit bigger, wearing a white shirt, black worn out sweatpants and a blue hoodie with a few red stains on it. Their appearance threw you off a bit toooo much and you ended up stumbling backwards a few steps. 

He noticed your trouble standing upright and immediately steps forward to catch you in case you’re falling. „woah hey, didn’t mean to scare you. “, he apologized with a pained expression. You get a grip on yourself again and start shaking your head frantically. „Oh, no no no. It’s—I uhm—I wasn’t scared, just… surprised? “, you try to explain, „I didn’t know what to expect. Sorry.“ Honesty was one of your best features and greatest flaws at the same time. But the smaller skeleton visibly relaxed and looks at you with a huge grin. Now that you think of it, he kind of has been grinning all the time now. >>Maybe that’s just what his face looks like<<, you think. Any further line of thought has been completely shredded to pieces by the loud squeal coming from behind the skeleton. 

A tall lanky skeleton rushes to the door and looks at you with shining eye sockets. „HELLO, NEIGHBOR HUMAN! I WILL PRETEND YOU DIDN’T SUPPORT MY BROTHERS HORRIBLE PUNS FOR NOW AND WILL INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!“, his scarf gracefully moves in the wind. >>wait… there’s no wind. How’s --<<, he cuts your thoughts off, „AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS.“

„Sans and Papyrus.. Like. . the fonts?“, you immediately ask, curiosity overriding your fear. „heh, yeah. sometimes i can be a real comic“, he jokes and points finger guns at you, while his brother lets out a disgusted screech and flees into the kitchen, where he continues to curse without curse words. To be honest, the reason you’re laughing are more so the finger guns than the actual joke. „soooo. you wanna come in?“, he offers and steps to the side, „i can make us some coffee… or tea?“

You step inside the apartment and look around. „both is fine.“, you answer blandly while looking around. Normal wooden flooring and the walls are still white, since they probably had no time to paint them, even if they wanted to. A huge picture of a bone decorates one of the boring walls in the living room and a green worn out couch has found its place next to a wall. Everything is still packed up in boxes that take up most of the room. 

„i hope you’re sure you want a coffee-tea mix...“, sans says, looking a little bit disgusted and holding his hand towards you, so you could hand him your tray. His boney hands immediately caught your interest, but you shake the thought off, so no inappropriate comment escapes you by accident. „Eww, no. I didn’t mean i want both at the same time… You know what? I’ll just take what you take.“, you exclaim, smiling at him and handing over the tray. „so ketchup it is.“, he states and turns around. 

„Wait. . . Wait, wait, wait! Ketchup? Aaaah-- I want tea. Please. Tea would be great. Now tell me your joking.“, you stumble over your words and look at him like you’re seeing a skeleton. Which you do. Fuck, wrong example. „sorry to bring you the bad news, but i could really use some ketchup right about now.“, he says, being followed by a low chuckle, “sit down for a moment, i’ll make you some tea.“ Then he leaves into the kitchen where his brother is.

You take a seat in the old dangly couch, which is still surprisingly comfortable. „HEY, NEIGHBOR HUMAN.“, you hear papyrus say in his naturally loud and raspy voice, while he walks up to you. „I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED TO GIFT YOU WITH MY PRESENCE FOR NOW.“ Then he flops onto the couch to your right. 

After a moment of silence you speak up, „Say.. Papyrus?“, you gather his attention, „how come everything went so… smoothly?“. After him giving you a confused look, you try again: „I mean.. yesterday monsters were ‚unknown creatures‘ and a few hours later you managed to get permission for living here. How did you convince them so fast?“, you ask, hiding your shaky voice, since Papyrus does look a little bit intimidating, due to his height and loud voice. And the fact that he’s a living talking skeleton. That’s gonna be fun getting used to. Just don’t let them notice how much they feel like aliens to you.  
„UHM… NOW THAT YOU MENTION... I THINK THAT MUST HAVE BEEN THE OUTSTANDING TALENT OF OUR HUMAN FRIEND. THEY HAVE BEEN TALKING WITH SO MUCH CONFIDENCE, KNOWING EXACTLY WHAT TO SAY AND WHEN TO SAY IT. IT IS LIKE THEY HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING ELSE THAN PRACTISE ON HOW TO CONVINCE THEM FOR YEARS.“, Papyrus explains and laughs with his boney hands supporting his hipbone.

He seems so proud of the child. >>Well, I would be proud, too, if one of my friends would manage to do something like this.<<, you think, only answering Papyrus with a happy smile and a nod.  
Your eyes dart back to the kitchen entrance, to see why your tea is taking so long to make, when you and sans‘ eyes meet. Then he disappeared. It didn’t even feel like you were looking at him, because he was gone so fast. Like you were hallucinating, but you are sure you didn’t... and the face you looked at for a fraction of a second was already giving you goosebumps. There was nothing warm about the way he looked at you, more like he was staring daggers into you, piercing you from afar merely with the lights in his eyes, that seem to be his pupils. 

Your body shakes a little bit at the thought of your sight, then sans immediately enters the living room again, holding your tray with two cups of tea, three plates with cupcakes sloppily arranged on them and a bottle of ketchup. He smiles. Your blood freezes. You know you saw him staring at you and you have no clue why he did, since the both of you seemed to come along quite well.

„brunch is ready.“, sans states with that casual grin and sits down to your left, trapping you between him and his brother.  
He places the tray on your lap and takes the ketchup bottle, casually sipping the sugary red liquid. You and Papyrus both take the cups of tea and warm your hands on the cups, since it is still too hot do drink. 

„NEIGHBOR HUMAN?“, Papyrus draws your attention, „I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE A WONDERFUL IDEA!“

„Hm? That is?“

„HOW ABOUT WE STRENGTHEN OUR NEWLY FORMED FRIENDSHIP WITH SOME BONDING ACTIVITIES?“

„Bonding activities? I am not so su—“

„WE COULD GO JOGGING TOMORROW MORNING!“

„Jogging? But I have to work tom—“

„YES! WE’LL MEET TOMORROW AT 5AM! DON’T BE LATE!“, was the last thing he said, then he got up and left the room, leaving you there without the chance to object.  
„5am.. But what about my sleep..?“, you whine quietly. „well. guess you should go to bed early today.“, sans comments, biting into one of the cupcakes. His brows rise a little bit at the surprise of the taste. „wow. they’re not as bad as i thought they’d be.“, he admits, still looking at the cupcake. 

>>Should I ask about the creepy stare-down from earlier..?<<, you think, knitting your brows a little bit. „Well yeah. I like baking ,and following a recipe isn’t that hard.“, you say instead. It’s probably safer to shut your mouth about it for now. Maybe he didn’t even look at you, but though you, which doesn’t make it any less creepy. 

Silence. 

>>I really wanna go home now.. it got a bit awkward between us and to be honest… he’s a bit creepy.<<, you admit to yourself in your mind and start drinking your tea as fast as you can, ignoring the fact, that your entire mouth is burning like crazy. But the tea is actually pretty good.  
After emptying your cup, you put the tray next to you, get up and walk towards the exit. „Welllll, I don’t wanna annoy you any longer, since you still have a lot of boxes to unpack. It’s probably better if I leave for now.“, you excuse yourself and grab the door handle.  
„yeah, uhm... it was nice to meet you. and thanks for the cupcakes, they were delicious.“, he says, laughing awkwardly, „cya“.  
„bye!“, you say, while shutting the door behind you.

>>Oh no! That was sooooo weird! What did I do wrong?<<, you think and cringe a little, then go back into your apartment, where you let yourself fall onto the couch. 

„Tomorrow… 5am, huh….?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is Sturmius, the creator of My Ordinary Life. :)  
> This is my first time writing a fiction, since i am originally an undertale artist on deviantart. xP  
> wanna have a look at my works?  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sturmius


	4. Bonding Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, chapter 4. i am kinda surprised i am able to write so much xD  
> but anyway, i hope you like this chapter. had been fun writing it. lindsey is still super awkward about everything.

Monday. Exactly 5am. 

 

The sound of someone knocking on your door, seemingly with the intend to actually break it down is waking you up and causes you to jolt up in less than a second. >>O-m-g! Is someone actually trying to kill me?!<<, you think, already starting to believe you might have to pray for your life and look at the alarm clock. Monday. 5:02am. 

Then the sudden realization came crashing in like a bomb. „Papyrus… he wanted to go jogging with me today as some kind of ‘bonding activity’, like he likes to call it...“, you say and the banging immediately stops. „EXACTLY, MY DEAR NEIGHBOR HUMAN AND SOON-TO-BE FRIEND!“, papyrus answers through your wall. >>Uuuuuugh! These walls are gonna be the reason I’ll get murdered some day<< „Gimme a minute, I gotta get dressed first.“, was your answer. You know you had no other choice than to obey, since he is a huge, scary skeleton and who knows what he’ll do if you make him angry. Hopefully you won’t be working out for long and you get to sleep a bit when coming back... 

 

„OKAY! I’LL COUNT!“, and he actually starts counting. You immediately scramble out of bed and open your closet. „fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I even wear? I don’t think I worked out in like.. ever,“, you ask no one and grab a pair of leggings and a shirt. „oh wait. It’s January.“  
You grab a pair of sweatpants and a pullover while already peeling off your pajamas. „do I even own a sports bra….? PAPYRUS! I NEED 2 MORE MINUTES!“, you shout and empty your whole closet onto the floor. >>guess a normal one has to carry that burden now.<<, you think and smile at the pun that no one heard. You put your new layers of clothing on and pick the pajama off the ground, forming them into a ball in the process. Quickly you push them into your closet and shut the door before everything falls out again. 

 

A sigh escapes your mouth and you sprint to your door, put on a pair of shoes that won’t destroy your feet too badly while jogging, then you open the door. A huge skeleton looms over you with a huge grin on his face. „NEIGHBOR HUMAN! IT’S SO NICE YOU FINALLY MADE IT. I’VE BEEN WORRIED YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO ATTEND TO OUR BONDING ACTIVITIES AT THIS LOVELY MONDAY MORNING.“, Papyrus explains and puts his hands on his hips. „Sorry Papyrus. I am just not used to waking up at 5am… and.. working out at 5am.. or working out at all“, you apologize, grab your keys off a cupboard next to the door and put them in your pocket. „NO PROBLEM, DEAR NEIGHBOR HUMAN, THAT’S WHY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE BEAUTY OF MORNING WORKOUT.“, Papyrus exclaims and starts walking away. You quickly close the door behind you and follow him.

 

… You had no clue what horror you agreed to.

 

Not only did he run like the wind, but he didn’t seem to ever stop either. It must have been ages since the last time you went jogging – if you ever went jogging. You manage to survive around 10 minutes, then collapse on the closest park bank you could find. The snow decorates the surrounding area with a beautiful white coating, though the lack of sunlight kind of takes some of its beauty. Your legs burn like crazy and you immediately start rubbing them. „How on earth am I supposed to go to work later…?“, you ask yourself but Papyrus actually answer after noticing you stopped following him, „NEIGHBOR HUMAN? HOW DO YOU USUALLY GO TO WORK?“

 

„I uhm.. walk? But I meant my legs hurt so much already, I am not sure I can survive today.“

 

„OOOOOH. WELL I CAN CARRY YOU TO WORK AND BACK, IF THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM.“

 

„Ah, no. Please don’t. People are already looking at us.“

 

„… AND.. YOU DON’T WANT THEM TO SEE YOU WALKING AROUND WITH A MONSTER…?“

 

Ouch. That one hurt. But you’re not quite sure who’s hurting more.

 

„Oh no! No! Papyrus, I really didn’t mean it like that. I’ve had a lot of fun with you. And I really wanna do more with you and your brother.“, you tell him.

 

He inhales sharply, „ YOU WANNA DO MORE FUN STUFF WITH ME AND MY BROTHER? THAT IS AMAZING! I’M GONNA INTRODUCE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS TO YOU, TOO! TRUST ME, THEY ARE NICE FRIENDS. YOU WILL DEFINITELY LIKE THEM.“

 

„I can’t wait to finally get to know them.“, you lie, at least he’s not sad anymore. You never liked getting to know people, if you don’t have to, but if it makes him happy, why not? „Uhm.. Papyrus?“, you gather his attention, „Can we go home? My legs hurt too much to keep going. I am not sure I’ll be able to walk any further.“, you complain and keep rubbing your legs. Papyrus doesn’t even hesitate for a split second and picks you up. „I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GOING TO CARRY YOU HOME, SO YOU CAN REST YOUR LEGS UNTIL YOU HAVE TO GO TO WORK.“, he says heroically and holds you like a princess in his arms. You couldn’t help but blush a little bit. „Thank you, Papyrus.“, you whisper and relax a little bit, while he jogs home again. 

 

When you arrive at your apartment you can see Sans standing in the hallway. He looks pretty worn out. The same clothes as yesterday, minus the jacket, but plus huge dark rings under his eye sockets. Though the look on his face when seeing you being carried by his brother was hilarious. „uhm.. hey paps and.. wait.. i never got to know your name.“, he realizes and his face went back to normal. „oh, right. I am Lindsey. I think I just got used to being called ‚neighbor human‘ by you guys.“, you admit and giggle a bit. 

 

„okay then, hey paps and lindsey. what did you do?“, he questions and points at you and Papyrus. Papyrus immediately puts you back on the ground and you feel your legs hurting again. „WEEELL SANS, WE PARTICIPATED IN SOME NICE BONDING AVTIVITIES AND WENT FOR A MORNING JOG. BUT SHE IS JUST AS HOPELESS AS YOU. WE SHOULD START TRAINING TOGETHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR TUTOR.“, he suggests and both you and Sans share a scared look. „maybe someday, bro. but.. not now… because… lindsey and i are already busy, since we still have to do our neighbor bonding activities.“, he says and shrugs. >>Smooth escape, well done.<<, you think, „Yeah he’s right. We won’t have the time for a group workout. Sorry.“, you add and apologize, „Well, I gotta get ready for work in a bit. See you later.“

 

Both of them see you off and enter their apartment while you enter yours. You close the door behind you and lean against it. „Sheeeesh…. More ‚bonding activities‘. . . but this time it’s the one that seems to dislike me a bit… I still wonder what I did wrong… maybe I can ask him about it if I get the opportunity.“, you whisper and continue rubbing your strained legs. 

 

Every day is getting weirder and weirder.. 

 

After getting ready you set off to a casual workday. It wasn’t as straining as you thought it would be, even though your legs still hurt like hell.

 

The way home was just as normal as it usually is. Every now and then you see some people discussing the recent occurrences concerning the monsters and their arrival on the surface. Some comments were nice, others seemed full of hate and disapproval. 

 

It’s a shame people think that way. The few monsters you’ve seen on the street now and the ones you actually talked to seemed really nice. People really should open up to new things and stop hating things they don’t even really know about.

 

You arrive at your apartment where you meet sans again. „Is this our secret meeting place, or something?“, you joke and slide the key into the keyhole. „would be a rather bad secret meeting place, don’t you think? but i thought we could have some bonding activities now.“, he admits and pulls a few DVDs from behind his back. All of them are anime. >>He’s.. he’s an otaku… isn’t he?<<, you think and smile a little. 

 

„Sure. Come in.“


	5. Awkward night

„Sure. Come in.“

After you stepped into your apartment, Sans follows you inside and takes a look at his new surroundings. Your furniture is pretty cheap, but it doesn’t really look that way. A rather clean and modern look. Lots of pastel colors mixed with light brown furniture and white or light gray walls. The floor is the same dark wood he has in his apartment. 

 

You throw your keys on the cupboard next to your door and point to the gray couch, which has several pastel pink blankets and sheep fur thrown on it. „Take a seat, I gotta put some fresh clothes on. I’ll be back as fast as I can.“, you explain and Sans takes a look at the couch before the both of you set off to your destinations.

 

You quickly take a look behind you to see if he’s really taking a seat on your couch, which he does, but kind of in a way like he owns this place. You sigh quietly, disappear in your bedroom and walk towards your closet, already unbuttoning your work clothes. While taking off your shirt you look at the door handle of the closet, reach for it and open it. A small scream escapes you while every clothing item you own immediately falls out of your closet and buries you in a mountain of fabric. 

 

Only a few seconds later your bedroom door violently swings open and a visibly distressed Sans looks for you. „lindsey, are you ok—ay…?“, he asked panicky. You both make eye contact and the look on your faces distort a little. His, because you’re sitting in a pile of clothing, only wearing a bra. A pretty bra by the way. And yours, because he sees you in said bra. Immediately you cover your bare skin with everything you could grab in that moment. He didn’t hesitate to close the door again. „i am so sorry. i heard you scream so i thought something bad happened.“, echoes through the wooden door, „i wasn’t expecting… that.“

 

You shake off that embarrassed feeling of being seen in a bra and grab something comfortable to wear. „Please don’t just run into a girls bedroom.“, you argue and pull the shirt over your head while scrambling out of the pile of clothing. „i am sorry… uhm… i’ll be waiting in the living room.“, he apologizes and some quiet footsteps are evidence that he’s really going back. You grab a pair of comfy sweatpants and leave the pile be for now. >>Gonna clean that later.<<, you think and sigh quietly. After changing your pants, you exit your bedroom and make sure to shut the door behind you to go back into your living room, where sans lounges on the couch. 

 

When seeing you he instantly starts scanning your body and seems pretty happy with your outfit. „ready for some action?“, he asks with a cocky smile and holds out multiple DVDs in front of him. You cross your arms in front of your chest and view the different titles he is holding, but after a while you find yourself looking at his fingers instead. The creases in his bones, the little spaces in between each segment. >>How are they even connected?<<, you think and get closer, hoping he’d think you would scan the DVD cases further. Or maybe he’ll just think you’re blind. Now that you take a closer look you can see his bony hands aren’t really smooth, but they don’t seem to be rough either, just slightly textured. 

 

Absently you start reaching for his fingers. He might think you want to take one of the movies, but that option vanishes as soon as you touch his fingers. Only his fingers. You’re not just brushing against them by accident or something. It is very obvious you touch him and when he suddenly pulls his hand back by a bit, you finally realize what you’ve been doing. Instantly your face shines in a bright red.

 

„uhm, how about we watch ‚Your Name‘? It’s supposed to be very good and i haven’t seen it yet.“, he suggests with a calm voice, but his facial expression is giving away his awkwardness. You agree and chuckle weird while taking the DVD case of said movie. You kneel down in front of your tv and open your DVD player. While inserting the DVD you facepalm yourself in your mind around 5000 times. That was so stupid. You feel your face heating up again and… there it is again. That weird stare. That weird stare from the day before, the one that nearly hurts. But why exactly is he staring at you like that? 

 

After taking the remote and sitting down on the couch next to Sans, you turn the tv on and the menu screen pops up. You press play and the movie starts. 

 

At first it was awkward to sit next to Sans, but halfway into the movie the both of you start chatting about the characters and the plot, here and there even making some puns, which lightens the mood a lot. Occasionally you even stopped paying attention to the movie entirely to talk to each other.

 

You kept talking for a while until you noticed the credits are rolling.

 

„Oh? Did you catch how the movie ends?“

 

„uhm… honestly? no clue. but it’s been a lot of fun talking to you instead.“

 

„Sure was.“

 

Silence.

 

„Wanna watch another one? I can make Popcorn.“

 

„and i am gonna pop in the next movie while you’re at it.“, he jokes.

 

Both of you get up. You go into the kitchen and he gets the movie from the DVD player. After you are done with making Popcorn and he was done replacing the watched DVD with a new one, both of you sit down together again, this time a bit closer to each other, and continue to watch movies until late at night, or rather use them as background music for your conversations. You’ve been talking about pretty much everything, but mostly about Papyrus. It seems to make Sans incredibly happy to talk about his brother, but somehow you can’t get rid of the thought of Sans staring at you like he wants you to be dead. You decide to ask.

 

„Sans?“

 

„hm?“

 

„Why do you keep staring at me like I am a criminal?“

 

„. . . . you noticed. .“ It was a statement, not a question.

 

„Yeah. Would you mind explaining?“

 

He straightens his back and clears his throat (he needs to do that?). Then he keeps thinking for a while until he opens his mouth. „you want the truth? okay, here’s the truth. you’re human. papyrus and i are monsters. why are you so nice to us? are you trying to plan something? an ambush? wanna get close so you can destroy me and my brother?“, he asks and looks at you with a serious expression on his face. Even his permanent smile seems to be gone. 

 

„That’s… that’s what you were thinking about? That’s what’s been bothering you so much?“, you ask, not really believing what he said, „Of course I am nice to you. You have been nothing but nice to me, too. A lot of people may judge you for what you are, but I couldn’t care less. And if you believe me or not depends on you, but I will never ever hate you for what you are. I am not that cruel.“, you reply honestly. Though without evidence it might be hard for him to believe you. Still his facial expression looks like he actually believes you.

 

The credits started rolling.

 

Wide eye sockets and an open hanging mouth are what you look at. You decide to push his lower jaw up with your index finger which causes a slight clicking sound by his colliding teeth. Touching his face actually felt pretty strange and you absently keep your finger on his chin until he pulls his face away and laughs awkwardly. „uhm well, had been ice watching movies with you, but i think i better head back soon, papyrus still needs his bedtime story.“

 

„Oh okay. Wait… Papyrus needs bedtime stories?“

 

„sometimes. I don’t know why, but he needs it. He’ll become cranky without it.“

 

„That’s actually kinda cute.“

 

Sans gets up from the couch and retrieves the DVD from the DVD player. „uhm… if you want to… we could… do that more often, i guess?“, he suggests and seems kind of embarrassed about it. „Sure thing. I had a lot of fun with you.“, you reply and smile brightly. 

 

You escort him to the exit and you both awkwardly stare at each other. „uhm… sooo… i guess i’ll get going now.“, he says and opens the door. Only a small „bye“ escapes you while he leaves. The door clicks into its lock which leaves you alone in your apartment. 

 

>>uuuugh. I made it turn weird again, didn’t I?<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that is reading my fanfiction and leaves kudos or comments. i really appreciate them a lot, thank you sooo much <3
> 
> if you want to check out my deviantart, you can find it here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/sturmius


End file.
